MVP
by mrscullen2016
Summary: Edward Cullen, QB, is the hottest man on campus and everyone wants him but there seems to be just one girl that catches his eye one night in a bar. Bella Swan has been crushing hard on the star football player for years and never thought he would notice her. Where will this special night lead the unexpected match? Of course I own none of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Like every other Thursday night, I was getting ready to go downtown with my friends. The start of the weekend was being celebrated with the dance music blasting and the shots flowing. I thought it was going to be like any other week, dressed in a black skirt and a bright blue tank top, completely normal for going to the bars. Alice was busy rummaging through our closet trying to find the perfect pair of heels to match. She loved to treat me like a life sized Barbie doll. I have to give it to her though, she does a pretty good job. I think I am a pretty average looking girl. Brunette, brown eyes, average height and skinny. I never felt like I stuck out but when I let Alice dress me guys always made a point to come ask me to dance in the bars. Sometimes I would but none of them were whom I wanted.

Like every other girl on campus and probably half the world, I had my eyes set on the beautiful Edward Cullen. He is the star quarterback, Heisman trophy prospective and did I mention gorgeous? Never have I talked to him in my life. He is always surrounded by a group of girls and I am way to shy to go up and talk to him. He would never want to talk to me. I'm not like the blonde bombshell cheerleaders always hanging on his arms or the president of the top tier sorority he was rumored to be dating last semester. Alice always says that I don't give myself credit and he would love to date me especially because I knew football like really knew football. I grew up with my dad, Charlie, who would make me sit with him all day Saturday and watch college football then all of Sunday was spent on the NFL and dinner every night was in front of the TV watching SportsCenter. Aside from what I already knew, I was here at college studying Sports Communications so I could go into sports reporting. I worked for the college newspaper, The Tiger, on the sports section and I loved every second of it. I got to interview so many players and do write-ups on all the volleyball and basketball games but I had not gotten to interview him yet.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Alice's screamed pulled me out of my Edward thoughts. I didn't get too concerned when she screamed anymore. After living with her for the past 2 years I knew she screamed at least 30 times a day over anything she found exciting which was basically everything.

"Here put these shoes on tonight and I will do your make up to match them," Alice demanded. I learned a long time ago that it was much easier to just do what she said than argue. I sat down to put the shoes on and let her finish my make up so we could get out of the room some time before midnight. If you got downtown much later than that it took forever to get inside. While I was waiting for her I took another shot while Rosalie laughed at me.

"Someone's gonna get lucky tonight. Bella's drinking hard," Rose joked.

"Shut up Rose when I have I ever gone home with random guys?"

"Never" yelled Alice and Rose in unison.

"I think tonight's gonna be the night for you Bella, I just have this feeling something good is going to happen tonight and you're finally going to let that guard down," said Alice.

"I hope you're right Alice! I'm down for a crazy night that will be unforgettable," I wished.

"If you keep taking shots like that Bella there's no chance you'll remember it even if it's the best night of your life!" Rose laughed as Bella stuck her tongue out.

Fifteen minutes later we were walking towards the music coming from downtown. As we got closer I could tell it was going to be a busy night. There was a line forming outside of every bar in sight. Tonight Alice had decided we were going to start at TD's. Luckily, it did not take too long for us to get inside. We walked up to the bar and orders some drinks. Before we even had them in our hands Rose was talking to three guys that had approached her. She was drop dead gorgeous and we could not go anywhere without people staring at her. Just enough reason to feel completely average. I rolled my eyes as they all tried to be the one to pay for her drink as Alice and I paid for our own. We laughed to ourselves knowing that none of them were attractive enough to hold her attention for more than a few minutes and walked away letting her have her fun leading them on.

"Bella don't turn around but you're never going to believe who is looking at us right now!" Alice excitedly whispered.

"Who? Who?" I replied expecting the creepy guy from their math class or some old hook up of Alices.

"Edward Cullen!" Alice said trying to keep her voice down so he wouldn't know that we were talking about him. I laughed assuming that she was just messing with me because he wouldn't be looking at us. "Bella I'm serious! Try and take a peak without being too obvious," I slowly looked over my shoulder while Alice looked in another direction and she was serious. His godly face was looking directly at me and smiled. Edward Cullen smiled at me. My heart was racing, probably beating so hard out of my chest that you could see it moving. I nervously smiled back at him and turned around as fast as I could before I did something embarrassing.

"Alice why did he just smile at ME? Why is Edward Cullen even looking at my when he has his pick of any girl in the whole bar? And it isn't even to get through to Rose like usually because she isn't around!" I rambled way too fast and breathless. Edward had the effect of making me sound like a bumbling middle schooler. Hopefully if I ever got the chance to even say hi to him I wouldn't sound so ridiculous. I downed my drink because I didn't know what else would calm me down from the most amazing smile I had ever received in my life while my best friend laughed at me.

"Bella take a deep breath! I don't think he will want to talk to a girl hyperventilating or passed out on the floor from lack of oxygen." Alice joked with me but she was kind of right. I was acting ridiculous.

"I need another drink," I said as I turned and walked towards to bar for some more liquid courage. A million thoughts were running through my head of what I would say to him on the .00001 percent chance that I got to talk to him when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Assuming it was Alice I turned around to ask if she needed another drink too but instead I was looking into the chest of none other than Edward freaking Cullen! My breath caught in my chest and I just looked up into his perfect face and stared when he smiled down at me.

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen, let me get that drink for you," he said to me as I still stood speechless up against the bar. The most I could manage to do was nod my head. God I am such an embarrassment to female kind.

"I didn't catch your name," Edward said knowing quite well I hadn't said anything but he was too polite to call me out on being so awkward.

After the words sunk in for a few seconds I managed to get the word Bella out of my mouth.

"Bella," he repeated and I died a little at the sound of my name coming out of his perfect lips, "that's very fitting for how you look in that blue top tonight." Was I making things up in my mind or had Edward just complimented me?

"Here's your drink Bella. Would you like to move away from the bar to somewhere in here a little less crowded so we can talk?" he asked me in the sweetest voice I have ever heard in my life.

"Okay" I squeaked nervously and I mentally slapped myself for how star struck I sounded right now. I was making a terrible first impression. I couldn't believe he wanted to keep talking to me. I needed to get my shit together real quick on this walk over to wherever he was going and NOW PULLING ME BY THE HAND! Edward Cullen was actually touching my hand. If I died right now, which would not be too far fetch from a heart attack or the sorts from the way I was feeling, I would die one happy girl. I noticed Alice out of the corner of my eye literally jumping up and down and a few of the girls that had been trying to occupy Edwards time before he came up to me giving me some of the dirtiest looks I had ever seen. I had barely realized that we had stopped walking my mind was in so many other places.

"Where are you from Bella I don't hear a southern accent?" Edward asked knocking me out of my thoughts. Okay Bella this is an easy one you can manage an intelligent answer here.

"Yeah I'm not from down here I'm originally from Washington state but I lived in Arizona for a long time too." I replied so relieved that I sounded like a normal person for now.

"I've never been to either of those places but hopefully I will end up there someday." Edward said smiling down at me. I would never get tired of seeing that and it would be permanently etched in my mind. Alice had been right this night was turning out to be incredible.

"I'm sure you will when you're in the NFL you'll have games out there some time especially depending on which team you end up on." I said then regretted bringing up football already because I didn't know how he felt about people fangirling him.

"So you knew who I was before I introduced myself?" he asked me and I laughed.

"I doubt there's a single person on this campus that doesn't know your name Edward." I said and he smiled at me again but it was a different smile and I couldn't quite pin what it was. "Besides that I plan to make a career out of sports, not in the same way as you of course but I know my fair share."

"A pretty girl that can talk sports? I sure did hit the jackpot tonight ma'am," Edward drawled and I had to hold in a moan when he called me ma'am. That southern accent coming from him hit straight between my legs.

"Well thank you," I blushed. "I grew up with my dad and if we weren't talking sports or watching a game then SportsCenter was on or he was reading me a newspaper article or whatever else he could find," I told Edward who couldn't stop smiling."

"I think I owe your father a big thank you for raising you right. What's your favorite sport?" He asked as he crossed his fingers right in front of me obviously hoping for the answer I was about to provide.

Laughing, I replied, "Football of course why do you think I came all the way down here? No one does college football better than the south."

"Yes ma'am you sure got that right!" as he stepped closer to me. "It's loud as hell in here tonight I hope you don't mind if I get a little closer so I can hear what you're sayin' cause I sure am glad to be talking to you." And there goes another shot right between the legs.

"Not at all you're completely fine."

"Do you live on campus?"

"No I live in an apartment not too far from here. I walked here with my two friends, Alice and Rose. They're somewhere around here."

"I hope they don't mind me stealing you away from them," he chuckled really not feeling sorry at all.

"I think they'll forgive you Edward," I laughed and he gave me that same smile again when I said his name that I couldn't quite figure out. Edward pulled out his phone and handed it to me. I looked at him assuming he wanted me to put my phone number in and I thought I must be dreaming.

"Can I have your number please Bella?" he asked as I shakily put myself into his contacts. I handed the phone back to Edward and he smiled and just a few seconds later I felt my own phone vibrate. I looked down to a text that read "Hey Beautiful" and my stomach erupted into hundreds of butterflies. Edward Cullen just texted me and called me beautiful. I died and went to heaven. I racked my brain for something good to say back to Mr. Perfection and settled on "Hi MVP."

Edward looked down at his phone and his face lit up. He blushed. I made Edward Cullen blush. How is that even possible? I must be a legend.

Putting his phone in his pocket Edward said, "I'll save the texting for later I would rather hear your voice while I have you here with me." At this point we were basically screaming at each other because the bar was so loud. He pulled me in close and spoke in my ear, "I don't know if this is too soon to ask but I really want to talk to you somewhere that isn't so loud. I swear that's my only intention. Will you go somewhere quieter with me?"

As my heart raced a million miles a minute I whispered, "Yes of course." And was led out of the bar by Edward Cullen, with all eyes in the bar on us as we headed to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I didn't want to go to the bar tonight. It was the same every time I went downtown. I just wanted to hang out with some of my teammates and drink a few beers. Just for once I don't want to be surrounded by a crowd of girls always trying to get me to take them home. I'm too nice to flat out tell them I don't want any of them plus I'm supposed to keep a really likable reputation according to coach. These girls use to be okay for me. At first it was awesome to be able to have any number of these beautiful girls. I could literally have a new one every night of the week if I chose to and no one would judge me for it. Contrary to common male belief, that got old pretty fast. Some of these girls couldn't even tell me what position I played on the team. I was tired of a girl only talking to me because I played football and they thought I was attractive. I wanted to have real conversations with a girl and be able to have a connection with her and want to remember her name unlike all the other girls.

"Cullen, lets go! Stop being a pussy and get dressed. You don't have a choice you are going downtown with Jasper and I end of story," yelled Emmett from the living room. I groaned and walked to my closet to find a button down to wear wishing I could disguise myself. Emmett came bargaining right into my room because I apparently was not being fast enough for him. "Move you fat ass!" he continued to scream even though we were only a few feet apart now.

"Excuse me? Is my lineman really calling me fat right now? Who do you think you are?" I joked with him pretending to be mad. I really try not to be cocky at all and try to instill that in all my teammates because it shouldn't matter than I am the quarterback we are all a team and no one should be a star above anyone else, that's when things fall apart.

"Yes I am princess finish your fucking make up so I can get my drank on," Emmett yell as he proceeded to try and grind on me. Of course this is when Jasper decided to walk in with his phone out and snapped a picture just in time.

"How long do y'all think it would take for this picture of America's sweetheart to go viral?" Jasper drawled, "I'll caption it, Homosexual scandal plagues Heisman chances," which had Jasper in hysterics.

"Send that to me Jazz I could always use some good black mail against this buffoon" I asked as I walked into my closet to again try and find a shirt.

"You've got 30 seconds or I am making your ass go downtown shirtless and see how many sluts jump all over you tonight Eddie!"

"Fuck off Em I'm gonna start giving out your number when they ask for mine and see how you like it" I threatened as I pulled on my shirt and walked out of my closet ready to go sadly.

"Please do I'm sure you get some great nudes sent to you from random girls."

"You're such a pig Em" I laughed but couldn't deny that I had received my fair share of pictures from numbers I didn't have and would not care about even if I did. Half the time I deleted them without even looking.

There weren't too many people out and about on campus, which was nice to not be bombarded but that didn't last for long as we reach downtown. I could swear these sluts had censors on me I don't understand how they found me so fast. We weren't even on line for the bar yet and they were already clinging to me. I wish I could just be rude to them and they would go away. I usually don't mind waiting on line to get inside I don't want special treatment that kind of stuff doesn't matter to me but as soon as they see me the bouncer usually just ushers me and the guys inside but make all the girls wait. As we walked inside I tried to not make eye contact with anyone I didn't want people to start coming up to me thinking I was interested.

I made it to the bar and ordered a drink as fast as possible. Emmett and Jasper think it's hilarious every time. They get attention too for being on the team and always being with me but it's nowhere near the same level lucky fucks. The bartender handed me my drink and I literally chugged it. This experience was always less painful intoxicated. I ordered another one and turned around the talk to the boys but instead there was a girl uncomfortably close. This bitch has come up to me every week for as long as I can remember. She is either painfully dumb and doesn't get the point I have no interest or Emmett pays her to annoy me. I think the second option is probably more likely because over her head I could see my friends giggling like school girls. I was definitely going to give her one of their numbers. I tried to be friendly for as long as I could bear, which may have been under 2 minutes, before downing another jack and coke and excusing myself to find the guys.

I found them over by the pool table and it took less than 30 seconds before we were surrounded by half the dance team. Emmett loved the attention from them, he has a thing for blondes. Some of these girls were cool and they most of them had gotten the point that I was not interested in bringing them home a while ago so they bothered me less than the randoms. I beat Emmett in a round of pool much to his disappointment and he had to buy the next round of drinks. We walked over to the bar and that's when I saw her. I don't ever remember seeing this girl before or I would certainly know her name. She looked absolutely beautiful in her blue top. How was it possible I had never noticed her before she stood out so well in the crowd? I didn't realize I had literally stopped dead in my tracks and was just staring at her until Em hit me.

"What the fuck are you looking at bro?"

"Oh uh nothing sorry," I stammered. What was wrong with me? I never talked like that.

"Alright freak lets get the drinks and go back by all the hotties!"

Sadly, I tore my eyes aware from the nameless girl but vowed that I was not going home tonight without knowing it. I ordered 2 drinks chugged the first one right away because I felt I would need courage with this girl for some unknown reason and brought the other one back to the tables with me. All I could really see of the girl in blue from this angle was her back but every once in a while she would look around and I could see her face that I knew would be invading my dreams for many nights to come. One time she was looking at something and started laughing. Her smile did me in. I felt my pants tighten. God this girl was making me hard from a smile across the room I could only imagine what else she could do to me. And I did just that, imagine. Thoughts of her on my bed, in my shower, in my jersey ran through my mind and I was certainly glad that my jeans were tight enough that no one could notice my inconvenient erection. I didn't even realize I was smiling at her until I made eye contact with her short little friend. Shit they knew I was looking at them she was going to think I was a complete creep. Her friend clearly told her I was looking and she glanced around and smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. No one had ever had an effect on me like her. I needed to meet her NOW.

She was walking to the bar alone. This was my chance. I finished my drink, feeling the buzz now, and feeling nervous around a girl for the first time in a good 8 years. I bravely walked up behind her and after she finished ordering, I tapped her on the shoulder. The look of surprise on her face was priceless. She clearly was not expecting me and looked to afraid to speak.

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen, let me get that drink for you," I said feeling a little shaky but it didn't look like she noticed at all thankfully. She just nodded back at me. That was a new one. "I didn't catch your name," I said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Bella," she said sounding as nervous as I felt. That made me feel a little better knowing I wasn't the only awkward one in the situation. That name was perfect.

"Bella," I repeated loving the way I felt as her name came out of my mouth. I wanted to keep saying it over and over again. I needed to turn on the charm as to make my fantasy a reality. "That's very fitting for how you look in that blue top tonight," and I knew I hit the nail on the head from the look on her face. "Here's your drink Bella. Would you like to move away from the bar to somewhere in here a little less crowded so we can talk?" I asked being as much of a gentleman as possible.

"Okay," she said. I needed to get more than one word answers out of Bella. I was dying to know more about her. I was afraid that we would get separated in the crowd, plus I was really just wanted to touch her, well a lot more than that, but I had to settle for grabbing her hand for now. The feeling of her warm little hand in mine stirred up my dick again. I began cursing myself hoping that she would not be able to notice it. I brought her over to the only area I could see that was not insanely packed with people.

"Where are you from Bella I don't hear a southern accent?" I asked hoping to get her talking.

"Yeah I'm not from down here I'm originally from Washington state but I lived in Arizona for a long time too." Yes! I got a full sentence out of her! I think she was finally beginning to calm down a little bit. I hated that I made her feel like that because I am just a normal person and I know she acted like that because she thinks I'm famous.

"I've never been to either of those places but hopefully I will end up there someday." Meeting her parents ran through my mind. Woah where did that thought come from? Jumping a little ahead of myself there.

"I'm sure you will when you're in the NFL you'll have games out there some time especially depending on which team you end up on." Bella said and then looked disappointed. Her look confused me.

"So you knew who I was before I introduced myself?"

"I doubt there's a single person on this campus that doesn't know your name Edward." The way she said my name was something I could get use to. Its never sounded as sweet as it did coming out of those pretty little lips. "Besides that I plan to make a career out of sports, not in the same way as you of course but I know my fair share."

"A pretty girl that can talk sports? I sure did hit the jackpot tonight ma'am," I smiled. God had sent this girl down from heaven just for me and I found her in a bar. Tonight is rivaling for one of the most exciting nights of my life. Its pretty close up their with our upset over Georgia and I hope its not even close to over yet.

"Well thank you. I grew up with my dad and if we weren't talking sports or watching a game then SportsCenter was on or he was reading me a newspaper article or whatever else he could find." This girl is perfect. I can hold a conversation with her not only about sports but she sounds intelligent too unlike the airheads that usually flirt with me.

"I think I owe your father a big thank you for raising you right. What's your favorite sport?" I asked as I crossed my fingers right in front of her obviously hoping her to say football.

"Football of course why do you think I came all the way down here? No one does college football better than the south." She laughed. I loved her laugh too. My mind sounded like a sappy teenager girl tonight.

"Yes ma'am you sure got that right!" as I stepped closer to her. "It's loud as hell in here tonight I hope you don't mind if I get a little closer so I can hear what you're sayin' cause I sure am glad to be talking to you." I used the noise as an excuse but really I just wanted to be as close as possible to her. Preferably in her but that was gonna have to wait. I was not going to rush anything with this one it's whatever she wanted.

"Not at all you're completely fine." Praise the lord.

"Do you live on campus?"

"No I live in an apartment not too far from here. I walked here with my two friends, Alice and Rose. They're somewhere around here."

"I hope they don't mind me stealing you away from them," I said only as a formality. I planned to spend a lot more time stealing her away from her friends.

"I think they'll forgive you Edward." There it was. My name sounding like a beautiful song coming from her. I decided to do something I never did. I pulled out my phone and handed it to her.

"Can I have your number please Bella?"

When she handed it back to me I immediately needed to text her so she could have my number because I sure was expecting a lot of calls from this pretty lady. I sent her a simple "Hey beautiful" text and meant every word of it. She smiled down at her phone and typed back "Hey MVP." I've been called that I don't even know how many times and have plaques and trophies that say it but it never meant as much as it did coming from her. I could feel myself blushing and smiling at my phone, this is embarrassing.

"I'll save the texting for later I would rather hear your voice while I have you here with me." I said far too loudly for comfort. I decided to go out on a limb here and pulled her into me so I could talk in her ear, "I don't know if this is too soon to ask but I really want to talk to you somewhere that isn't so loud. I swear that's my only intention. Will you go somewhere quieter with me?" I was shaking waiting for her reply.

"Yes of course." I didn't know where I was going to take her yet. I knew I wanted the answer to be my bed but that certainly was not appropriate although my pants tightened at that thought. Having her in my bed would be absolutely incredible but I needed to be a good boy and wait. Once we got out the door I didn't know what to do.

"Well I didn't think this out too well I'm not sure where to take you right now." Part of me hoped that she would come up with an answer but most of me didn't want her to so I had an excuse to bring her home.

"How about your apartment?" she asked and I thought I heard her wrong. Did my dream girl just invite herself to my room? Hell yes this is the greatest night ever.


End file.
